Letters to the World by Manchuria
by Kyuzo Aoi
Summary: Original Character of Manchuria. Now, she was obliged to write letters to other nations of the world, after pressure from China! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to the World from the country known as Manchuria**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia (C) Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Manchuria, or Manchukuo, or Dongbei, or whatever the hell do you call me. I learned about these craze about these letters so I will join<p>

the bandwagon. And because people misinterpret me a lot. And because I called for letters, many nations responded.

Here's the list. And if you complain, get out of here!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Letters from Other Asians<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From Japan<strong>

_Dear Manshu-san:_

_It's been a long time since I have heard of you. What happened to you after the war? I heard you were forced to fight with Kita-Chosen. By the way, why you _

_aren't giving me tofu cakes? It's your best product. And I heard you were trying to make one of your cities, Harbin if I could recall, join the Winter _

_Olympics. _

_BTW, what's up these days?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nihon_

Dear Kiku:

Ha, it's been a long time since I was an independent country. I was forced to give up the mines to Russia and then to his slave China, and then I had to deal

with that Northern Korea guy in the Korean War. Most countries now forget me except in encyclopedias, but I am alive!

And China, heck, he's still China. And I wanted to be called as Manshukoku. You are joining the revisionist bandwagon led by China and his island sister

Taiwan. I don't want to be compared by them.

And my economy is bad these days. The only consolation is that North Korea's economy is worse off. He deserved it for following his boss like a robot! Now he

can be my slave again after all of these years! HAHAHAHA!

Well, life is hard, but then, how are you? Is Fukushima, Miyagi and Sendai OK? I heard about the quake. It's like a warzone, you know. At least I tried all I

could do along with Han China.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From China<strong>

_Dear Dongbei:_

_What's up? Let's revitalize your economy. I think I have great plans for you, aru! You will have the opportunity to rebuild your rail network. I also _

_persuaded North Korea to revitalize his economy, aru, and persuade his boss and his son to easen up his burden._

_And prepare Harbin for the Winter Olympics, aru!_

_Love, _

_China_

Dear Han:

How many times I want to be called as Manchuria rather than the damned "Northeast" name. It's the umpteenth time.

And yes, boss, I am preparing Harbin for the Winter Olympics. South Korea is annoying people again! Hah! I couldn't withstand he and his brother's claim to

my rightful territory! I do hope they finally reconcile for good. It's not good for business if one nation is a free market economy and his neighbor is not.

We are the middle way, right?

And of course, you are promising me to be given money to fix my railroads, but rarely I see them improve. My railroads are better off when I was hanging

around with Japan!

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

P.S. Tell Japan to remind him of the Unit 731 and why he won't sober up on this. He's a hypocrite when America bombed Hiroshima but then refused to

acknowlege his soldiers raped Nanjing, used my country as a guinea pig, etc. Come on, I once ruled over you, and now with the situation reversed, treat me

fairly well.

* * *

><p><strong>From North Korea<strong>

_Dear North Balhae:_

_Choson sends your regards. Choson is trying to improve his relations to you. You know, the Dear Leader Kim Jong Il once visited some of your cities. And it _

_was good. The problem is that the Dear Leader tries to evade reforms. The Democratic People's Republic need economic reforms like China and Vietnam. And very _

_well, comrade, your Manchu Han Imperial Feast is good. I have never seen these kind of food for years, not since I had to eat damned grass for dinner!_

_Manse to you!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Democratic People's Republic of Korea._

Dear Choson:

First of all, don't call me North Balhae. Remember you are my little brother along with the South. When I was powerful I protected you from the worst habits

of Japan and China while both of you are bickering about how your house is to be run. It was ruinous to both of you.

And yes! The Manchu Han Imperial Feast is good! Problem is that many of the meat are from endangered species. Unless we could find a way to mass clone them

in the future, I think ersatz dish is enough.

Sincerely,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Outer Mongolia<strong>

_Dear Manzh,_

_I heard you and my sister Inner Mongolia are not doing well. Too bad, she was blamed for that spoiled milk scandal. I bet China added melamine to the milk! _

_That annoying bastard! And I heard there are rioters there, too! Are you aware that China only uses you, like what happened to my sister, Tibet, and _

_Uyghuristan?_

_And I had to stop by at KFC. At least Alfred's cultural imperialism is for the good. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mongol Ulus_

Dear Mongolia:

Oh yeah, I heard about that ruckus with Inner Mongolia. China is annoying me and hitting me with his wok! Why he had a double standard? They should give the

poor regions and me autonomy that Hong Kong and Macau had! Their economy is good, they are almost independent countries to boot!

And Russia, he's trying to steal land from me again. Damn that old Treaty of Amur River!

Well, I suggest you practice more writing your language in your own script rather than the one Russia gave you. It's like me in my case. I barely use my

native language anymore.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From South Korea<strong>

_Dear Manchuria,_

_I have created a new soap opera for you, ze! It's about your country's fall from grace from Japan-san! _

_And how's life? I heard that your are annoyed by the song Sorry Sorry by Super Junior. What's the problem, ze! _

_And by the way, you are concerned with my dispute with my brother. I bet you call elder brother China to restrain my brother. I wanted a smooth reunification _

_, ze, not the one Vietnam and Cochinchina, and Germany and Prussia encountered._

_See you in Pyeongchang! And I am waiting in the call centers!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Republic of Korea_

Dear Dae Han,

Please, I like your soap operas and Arirang TV, but don't shove it on me.

And I hope you lose to Bavaria in the Winter Olympics. You are too arrogant for your own good, my little brother!

And I understand the risk if you and your brother have reunited in one house. I could help you, but the rest are in you and your brother's hands alone.

And wait, when is KARA performing next in Shenyang? Or in Harbin instead! I love their voice I cosplayed as them once!

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Tibet<strong>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_It's Tibet, the one without hair and confused for Aang. I am tired of my status as an 'autonomous region'. China is repressing me again! I tried a fast to _

_protest this but I dehydrated and be fed intravenously._

_But life as a mountain guide is good. What's up for you? Are you enjoying the joys of a skiing instructor?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Bod_

Dear baldie, eh-eh, Tibet:

Hah. I am losing patience with China. Just like you. He claims he is the Middle Kingdom and the world revolves on his butt.

Wow. I wanted to visit Mt. Everest again. It's pristine, but then, those Western tourists throw garbage as though the world is a huge garbage dump. Curse

them, haha.

I suggest you buy a wig. Your skinhead appearance makes you too conspicious. Besides, according to Russia, this is a sign you are a Nazi, and you kicked out

Nazis a from your house a long time ago.

And tourism for you brings cash. Don't mope around with the 'overcommercialization' stuff and that.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Taiwan<strong>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_Manchuria, stop hanging around with China. In fact, I_ am_ the real China. And I barely forgive you for trying to crush me during Koxinga's revolt. _

_I think you should become a betelnut vendor. You have the looks, right? It's just you get rid of that scar and go to a plastic surgeon or so._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Taiwan or the Republic of China_

Dear Taiwan:

Please, that episode with Koxinga is a long time ago! We're supposed to be at peace. And I am tired of hanging around with China.

And no, I am not going to a plastic surgeon. These remind me of what happened to me during the Second World War. And I eat bean cake, not betelnut. But can I

borrow your costumes to impress China and Japan? They have voracious sexual appetites.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Hong Kong:<strong>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_What are you doing? _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hong Kong_

Dear Hong Kong:

Is that all you write? Well, for starters, you need to improve the standard of your Gundam models. Japan is suing you again.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Macau<strong>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_Can we play mahjong these days? I also becoming a tourist destination these days, and since I learned a lot from Monaco, I had a good and thriving economy. But please don't lump me with Hong Kong. We're two different creatures, little _amui.

_Sincerely yours,_

_Macau_

Dear Macau,

I'm sorry for lumping you with Hong Kong. I nearly forgot you have a separate currency called the pataca. Why tourists always pay their bills in Hong Kong dollars, I wonder?

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Vietnam<strong>

_Dear Manchuria,_

_How long since we last met? I am sorry for the ruckus you and China suffered through me. The Paracel Islands is always been mine and mine alone. And I want to visit you in the winter. I am longing for a nice winter vacation. And we switch places, can you?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Vietnam_

Dear Kinh,

I had little time, but if the Asian gang wants it, then we will!

I understand China's motives, but then he gets into trouble with Taiwan, Japan, Korea, and the Philippines, too. I had to follow the idiot, though.

Until the next time!

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><strong>From Thailand<strong>

_Manchuria:_

_I had been entering this beauty pageant organized by the Philippines, and I love to be a woman for a while! Many countries consider me as gay or an idiot but they have double standards, do they? _

_And please hang out with my brother Laos on the Mekong. He wants a jungle trip along with you._

_Sincerely, _

_Thailand_

_P.S. And please support me in the temple dispute. I am the one that built that time, not Cambodia! He has already Angkor, probably he's trying to copy my tactics to garner more tourists._

Thailand:

Stop becoming a crossdresser. You creep out many people, especially your neighbors in ASEAN. And I don't want to be involved with your feud with Thailand.

And thanks for you still remembered me. I thought you forgot me after the war as Manchukuo. Well, the past is past and we had to move on, aren't we?

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

And so ends the first chapter. The next chapter, dealing with Italy, will come sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

This is again Manchuria. I am apologizing to Thailand for some errors. I was actually referring to Cambodia. Now here are new sets of letters from the Italian Peninsula. And if you like it, get out of here!

Part 2: Letters from people from the Italian Peninsula

From North Italy

Dear Manchuria:

How I miss you, ve! Do you still want to eat pasta? I have heard you panned Bernardo Bertolucci's film about your former boss, Puyi. By the way, bambina, you are going with Dubai to his new Ferrari museum. Emilia and Romagna bug me to join you, ve!

Ciao!

Veneziano

Dear North Italy, Padania, or whatever:

Well, I enjoyed your new pasta, but unfortunately, you must check the vegetables. Spain is not honest about it. Do you know about that stuff? It makes you sick. And by the way, Bertolucci should have added me in the Last Emperor!

Regards,

Manchuria

P.S. By the way, what's your boss Silvio doing? Was he running with some Moroccan girl or something?

From the Vatican

Dear Manchuria:

My dear little lady, what is the status of the Catholic faithful in your land? I hope the Communist rulers would tolerate them. And yes, I am scolding the Philippines for joining the bandwagon on divorce and contraceptive reforms. She should be ashamed of herself! These nations that adopted these horrible things have lost their souls!

God bless you,

The Vatican City State

Dear Sir Vatican:

Yes, the Catholics are treated well as long as they shut their mouths up and don't complain about the Communist Party. China had other things to attend. And sir, this is what the Philippines chose. I don't want her house to have citizens stuck with people like in a sardine can.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

From Seborga

Dear Manchuria:

Ever mind to give me commemorative coins? And please recognize me as a real nation. Burkina Faso even opened a consulate there!

Ciao!

Regards,

Seborga

Dear Your Tremendousness:

I could only find cardboard coins in my old closet! Cardboard coins! Inflation at the time of the war had maddened me, I guess. And no thanks, I had yet to contact the Manchukuo Government in Exile! Sorry for the trouble!

Regards,

Manchuria

From San Marino

Dear Manchuria:

I needed to help in re-instating the San Marino Grand Prix. These bastards took one of my sources of income! And I couldn't believe it! I won the European Cup in baseball! People should take Alfred's national pastime seriously!

And give me more stamps.

Regards,

San Marino

Dear Most Serene Republic:

Why whine about your Grand Prix if you cannot make the event in your own country. Perhaps you deserve it. And about the stamps, I am still searching for some stamps. Taiwan had marked some spare stamps of mine as hers. I hate the fact that these stamps were stamped "Republic of China." How dare she'd done that!

And congratulations for your win. I hope you would beat America soon! I love to see baseball games!

Regards,

Manchuria

From the Ticino Canton

Dear Manchuria:

I haven't seen you these days. Remember me, where you were dragged around by China to my house of Locarno?

Regards,

Ticino

Dear Ticino:

I'm sorry I didn't remember you. You know, Switzerland was quite mean, but that's him. And please don't remind me of that incident with Locarno. It's embarassing.

Regards,

Manchuria

From Malta

Dear Manchuria:

Are you still in love with Japan?

Best regards,

Malta

Dear Malta:

Yes, though I hate what he had done to me at Unit 731. But I still yearn for the old days when I was an independent country. No wonder Tibet is trying to get out of China's territory! And I meet with Japan to discuss outsourcing business there.

Best Regards,

Manchuria

From South Italy

Dear Manchuria:

I have heard him snark you with the film the Last Emperor. Don't believe my brother! He's just a wimp. Remember, I was the one who conquered Ethiopia, Libya, and Eritrea for him!

And can we go to La Scala? I want to get away from America and his staff from Jersey Shore. This show was to demean Italian people! America is ignorant of other cultures, even his brother Canada!

Ciao,

Romano

Dear Mezzogiorno:

Oh, yeah, that serve him right. Too many historical inaccuracies! And yes, I sympathize with you in the Jersey shore incident. That was quite...disturbing. And sorry if I couldn't go to La Scala, though I wanted to bring my thong with me. China is giving me so much paperwork.

Ciao,

Manchuria

Now the Central Europeans in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

This is again Manchuria. And if you don't like it, get out of here!

**Part 3: Letters from the Germanic Countries**

* * *

><p><em>From Germany<em>

_Fraulein Mandchurien:_

_Frau Kanzler Merkel will visit China. Could you prepare Harbin for her?_

_Danke,_

_Deutschland_

Dear Germany:

I'm sorry for that! I didn't know Chancellor Merkel will visit my house! Will she have a massage? Please not by another of America's bosses. It's so embarassing.

Sincerely yours:

Manchuria

* * *

><p><em>From Prussia<em>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_IT'S THE AWESOME ME! I need you to build a factory for the new Trabant. Wessie did it with the Beetle, so why not me? And please send me some bean cakes. I miss them so much since that damn Ivan invaded your vital regions on August, 1945. Perhaps I need them to revive my economy. Saxony-Anhalt is becoming Nazi again, Berlin wants to take over the chores of representing him in the Bundestag, and Saxony is annoying me with that damn accent. I don't know why, fraulein Mandchurien._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Preussen_

Dear East Germany:

I think you needed refresher sessions on your former language. Remember you are the half-brother of that crybaby and that stalker of Belarus. Well, I'm telling Heilongjiang to demolish some old buildings, but only the really dismal ones. I needed to remember my kink with Japan since 1932. And keep watch on Saxony. His mouth is worse than that genderbent Tsumugi Kotobuki, opium-smoking, scone-eating drone.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><em>From Austria<em>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_China ripped off Halstatt village! I can't forgive him! He's already ripped off Hello Kitty and Japan's favorite mecha, the Gundam. What's next for him to rip off? America's hamburgers? No, maybe Paris!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Austria_

* * *

><p>Dear Ostrich-san:<p>

Well, that was China. I warned him. And the radiation symbol in the Chinese Gundam is Real. It is a real mecha and a working one. I hope it won't hurt China like what happened to Fukushima Prefecture. I prefer that he challenge with Kiku's Rx-78 and Yong-soo's Space Gundam V in the Senkaku Islands.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><em>From Liechtenstein<em>

_Dear Big Sister:_

_I want to please give me some stamps? I needed to have a new collection. Switzerland told me to stop but he finally gave in. _

_Your little sis,_

_Liechtenstein_

Dear Liechtenstein:

I'll give a new set. Sorry if this is the last one, but if you like it, I may create replicas. You are too adorable for me!

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><em>From Switzerland<em>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_Please stop Wang from building that fake Halstatt village. I don't Zurich to be pirated, with all the gold bars in the banks! What would China do? Finance Greece? His own people are growing too fat! Now Greece is bankrupt, he deserves it! _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Switzerland_

Dear Schweiz:

Don't worry, I'll personally bulldoze the village. And Greece? Well, He could sell himself to Bulgaria or Turkey. Or maybe Macedonia, too, if only Greece stops trying to ignore her.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><em>From the Netherlands<em>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_What's this report that China is raising psychic octopuses? I don't want this, asshat! Perhaps China bought food from Spain, right?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Netherlands_

_P.S. England has been trying to cast me as Goldmember from his new Arthur Powers movie. Please do something._

Dear Netherlands:

Please. You are the one who kicked poor Antonio in the chest during the World Cup finals. And these are not octopuses. These are aliens. So if you got that report from Indonesia, please don't trust her. And I'm sorry if that opium merchant tried to cast you as a villain. Don't worry, you will earn hard currency.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p><em>From Luxembourg<em>

_Dear Manchuria:_

_Well, I heard San Marino could not host the Grand Prix anymore. Pity him. When I finally quit hauling coals to earn money, I decided to take a page off from Rihi-kun and Switzerland in banking. And I heard China is cloning Halstatt? A concession perhaps? And what about this K-ON song called Go Go Manshu?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Luxembourg_

Dear Lux:

Don't trust that loser San Marino. Perhaps he could sell corned tuna instead. And China? Well, that's him. Go to Senkaku Islands so you could see Japan, China, and South Korea kill each other. And I never heard of Go Go Manshu. I should check you YouTube, though.

Sincerely yours,

Manchuria

* * *

><p>Notes: The Nordics are next.<p> 


End file.
